I dont know what to call this
by BurningComet
Summary: I know, this story is terrible. I wrote it a year ago and decided, why not publish this peice of crap? I had it lying around and wanted to do something with it. Hateful comments ON THE STORY are fine, but if thou dare insultith the Brony race, thou shall be struck down by 1 million Brony fists of fire! Anyways, this story is about an illness. WOOOOhoooOOOO...


The Dark Surprise…

Twilight Sparkle walked into her Library. She prepared some medicine for Spike. The little dragon got really Ill the night before, so she fixed up a remedy for him. She went up to his room and knocked on the door.

...

No answer. Twilight opened the door to see Spike laying in his bed, the same way he did before he went to sleep. She nudged Spike. "Spike wake up, its time for your medicine." she said softly. The small dragon didn't move. "Spike?" she said feeling that he was colder than usual. Spike coughed softly as she tired to give him the medicine.

"T-twilight…" he said hoarsely. Spike struggled to get up, but then fell back down. Scales fell off of him and onto the floor as another cough racked his small body. A small trickle of blood fell from the side of his mouth.

"Spike!" she cried. Twilight ran over to the bookshelves and looked through them as fast as she could. There was no book about this kind of illness. "Maybe Zecora would know what to do…" she mumbled. But… she couldn't leave Spike. Maybe Fluttershy could watch him. Twilight called Fluttershy and asked if she could take care of him.

"Of Course!" she said in her soft angelic voice. Fluttershy came right over and helped Twilight pack her things. Twilight took one last look at Spike as he lay in his bed. She nodded to Flutershy and raced out the door and into the Everfree Forest.

It was dark and quiet as the leaves and branches of the trees blocked out the view of the sky. She was careful to avoid the sleeping dragon in a nearby cave, and the large patch of blue Joke flower. As she trotted down the dark path, she tripped over a vine and tumbled down a cliff. She screamed as she fell into a large pool of quick sand. Twilight used her magic to levitate a vine down. As she tried to grab it, she started to sink faster. Suddenly a lightning fast, blue blur raced past and picked her up. As she was set down Twilight saw that it was her rainbow-maned, friend, Rainbow Dash.

"They don't call me Rainbow, and Dash, for nothing." She said with pride.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." Twilight said. She told her about Spike's mysterious illness and that she was going to visit Zecora to see if she could find a cure.

"Poor Spike…" she commented sadly. Suddenly, Rainbow got an idea. "Hey how about I come with you? You look like you could use some help." She suggested.

"Ok Sounds good." Twilight said. They walked along the forest path once more, being careful not to run into any more dangers along the way. After a while, they came upon Zecora's place. The front door was opened a crack. The two ponies cautiously went in and what they found, was pure horror. Zecora lay on the ground. Clumps of fur were on the ground. A thin trail of blood trickled from her mouth….

"Z-Zecora!" Twilight said shocked. They rushed over to her. "Zecora. W-what happened to you!?" she asked. Zecora looked up at them and coughed. She rasped a small warning:

Your friend with the pink mane,

And the shining blue eyes,

Will reveal to you,

A dark surprise….

The zebra's body shuddered once more and her breathing got slower. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, and by the looks of it, she didn't have much time. Twilight's horn glowed and enveloped Zecora in a green transparant light. She turned to Rainbow Dash, "This spell will keep Zecora alive for at least a few more days. After that… she will die… We better go." She said grimly.

So, the two ponies rushed out of Zecora's house and back towards the way, Twilight thought about the ponies in Ponyville. "Ok, Zecora said something about a pony with a pink mane and blue eyes. She said it was one of our friends, so that's either Pinkie Pie, or Fluttershy." She said.

"But, they wouldn't do anything terrible to cause a deadly disease … would they?" Rainbow Dash asked uncertain. She didn't think Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie would do anything that bad. But then again… she had read that fanfic Cupcakes when Pinkie Pie brutally murdered her to make tasty pastries. Also the one Fluttershining, when Fluttershy murdered those animals at the gala. Yeah… those gave her nightmares for weeks. But they weren't true at all. They couldn't be.

As soon as they got to Ponyville, the sky was grey and cloudy. The news of the Disease must have gotten around because no pony was home. "Looks like everypony has cleared out." Twilight replied as the two trotted through ponyville. When they got to the Library, it was boarded up just like all the other houses. Rainbow Dash busted down the door and Twilight went inside. The lights where off, but something glowed on her writing desk. They trotted over to it and saw it was a cupcake with a glowing heart gem on it. "Just like Rarity gave Spike for his birthday…" Twilight murmered. She exchanged glances with Rainbow dash. "They must be there…" Twilight said.

So the two rushed over to Sugarcube Corner and ran inside. Just like the Library, it was dark. But not too dark. They looked around for Spike and the others, but they came up with nothing. Rainbow Dash spotted the basement and went over to it. "Hey Twi come over here." She said. The lavender pony trotted over to the door. Suddenly it burst open and standing before them was Pinkie Pie. A wide friendly smile glowed on her face as she looked at her friends. "Hi girls! You came just in time!" she said happily. The next thing they knew, Twilight and Rainbow Dash where on the floor, with tranquilizer needles in their chests. Then, everything went dark…

Screaming… Screeching… endless giggling of wild laughter as their victim cried out in pain-filled agony. Rainbow Dash blinked open her eyes. Still misty, her eyes caught glimpses of a smiling Pinkie Pie and a singing Fluttershy. "A dream?" she murmured. A hard slap across her face jolted her vision awake. She was bound together with rope and tied to a large board. She looked around. Fluttershy was wildly whacking a butchers knife down on a metal table. But what she was whacking… was… Twilight's mangled body… She gasped as she saw it. Twist's and Diamond Tiara's heads on a table as center pieces wearing party hats, Applejack and Rarity's bodies where statues. They held beautiful poses as they stood on a long metal stand. Spike was a piñata, dangling from the ceiling…

"Isnt it great!?" Pinkie asked with glee. "Fluttershy and I planned this wonderful party just for all our friends! Don't they make wonderful statues?" Rainbow Dash struggled. This was just like Cupcakes... and Rainbow Dash was the last party guest. Pinkie Pie smiled and rolled over a cart with scalpels and knifes on it. "We are going to have so much fun!" Pinkie said and held a knife in her hooves, and approached Rainbow dash…


End file.
